Of Meetings, Vegetables, and Bets
by PT-chan ssu
Summary: In which an OC meets Misaki and Saruhiko, invites both into a Ramen shop, and makes a Bet about Saru and Vegetables using Misaki as blackmail. Rated T for cursing, otherwise safe. Crackfic. OC. SaruMi if you squint.


"Mitsuki!" a voice called out, and I whipped around to see who it was. Ah. "Heya! Where ya headed today?"

"Karasu-kun" I greeted the brunette male as he skidded to stop beside me, kicking up his skateboard.

Right, introductions: I'm called Mitsuki Mei, I'm a sort of newcomer here in Shizume City. This short brunette is a friend of mine. Karasu-kun – I call him 'Karasu-kun' (meaning Crow) due to the sole reason that he refused to tell me his real name.

We met on my first day in the city in a really cliché'd way. Only, with an interesting Twist.

_**Flashback:**_

_Night had long since fallen, and the poor ravenette was still lost. The apartment complex she had been living in was bought by a large company the week before, leaving her virtually homeless. Being the adventurous soul she was, she came to Shizume City by the advice of an old friend. _

_Apparently, there was supposedly a shop around the area that doubled as an apartment. And the owner of that shop was looking for a live-in helper. She took the offer as soon as she got it._

_Only, it was harder to find the place than she thought._

"_Hey pretty Miss. Are you free? Wont'cha come and play with us a bit?" she froze, suddenly discovering that she had wandered into a secluded alley by accident. And as cliché as it could get, five men were hovering over the only exit, grins on their faces screaming 'Bad News'. _

_She stayed silent, clutching the bag she was carrying to her chest, looking around in order to find some way to escape. Apparently her silence got on one of the goons' nerves, grabbing her harshly by the arm._

"_OUCH!" _

"_Heeh, so ya do have a voice" the guy drawled, mouth stinking with alcohol. She gagged. _

_Thankfully, and definitely as cliché as they came, someone heard the harassment going on. "Oy, creeps, mind letting her go?" a voice growled out. It wasn't as deep as one would expect given the setting, but it was heaven sent anyway._

"_HELP ME!" she screamed, struggling against the guy holding her. Of course he didn't budge. _

_Another guy, possibly the leader, scoffed. "Oh? And who're you to tell me what to do?"_

_There was a pause, before the guy who spoke was suddenly sent flying. _

"_Sorry bastards, but ya caught me in a reeealy bad mood" and just like that he proceeded to beat the crap out of the rest. _

_She watched in slight awe as he fought. It was unique to say the least, what with nothing but a Skateboard as his weapon. In some cases she could've sworn she saw a red aura surrounding him as he moved. _

"_Listen up creeps" he suddenly barked, stepping on his last victim as he stared down the guys on the ground. He lifted his hand up, pulling down his shirt as the left collarbone revealing a tattoo –it was a very dark red, in the shape of a flame. "This is HOMRA's turf. Better think twice before ya go about causing trouble" he smirked. "Take this as a warning from Yatagarasu" he kicked the guy by his foot, sending all five goons running for their lives._

_She whistled. "Wow. That was so cool" she commented, standing up to approach the guy. Surprised was she when she got near enough to find that they were just about the same height. _

_Is it just her or did they guy seem to freeze? Thank you very much. I don't know how I can possibly thank you enough" she bowed, then extended a hand regardless of the fact that he may be just another goon –considering the tattoo, skateboard, and merciless fighting. "My name is Mitsuki Mei. I'm new in this city so I guess this was expected…" she trailed off._

_The guy was silent for a while, his face hidden in the shadows of the alley. "U-Uh, yeah… anytime. Anyways be more careful okay?" he said almost awkwardly, turning to walk away._

_She gripped his arm, effectively stopping him. She had to cock her head at the way he seemed to stiffen though. "Please, you have to let me repay you" she stated with a smile. "At least to some food?" and she was hungry too, with all the walking she'd been doing._

_The guy seemed to struggle in her grip, still not turning around. "U-B-But, I mean—uhh…"_

"_Please? You're not busy are you? I don't know anyone in this city and I'm kinda lost. Can you at least keep me company for a while?"_

_**Flashback End**_

Right. What was the twist apart from the height and obvious force? Oh you'll find out later. Maybe.

"I just finished running errands for the Owner. I still got time before I have to go back. You?" I replied, smiling at him.

Karasu-kun blushed at the action. This is one thing I know I can't get enough of. Karasu-kun's complete shyness when it comes to girls. He scratched his head. "Well, I'm just out for a roll really. The guys are all busy today and Kusanagi-san wanted me out of the bar" he frowned. To me it looked like a pout, and with the blush still on his face... Karasu-kun is just adorable. But apparently he has a complex about that.

"Really? Then in that case why don't we—" I began, but was cut off.

"Eeeeeh? What's this I see? A date?" the tone was obviously teasing, almost sadistic. "Has Misaki_ finally_ grown up?"

Karasu-kun's face darkened immediately, and he growled.

Ah!

"The Fuck are _you _doing here ya Fucking Monkey?"

AH! So it's true! Wait, _Misaki_? Karasu-kun?

"What do I have to be doing here Mi-sa-ki? This is a public area" the newcomer answered, drawling out the name with a huge grin on his face.

_Misaki? Yata Misaki? _So that's Karasu-kun's _name?_ I couldn't help but grin.

I silently inspect the newcomer as Karasu-kun (_Misaki-chan tee-hee!) _began to throw a fit.

So this is the notorious Saru-kun.

Messy black hair, slender frame, delicate features, rimmed glasses framing sea-blue eyes… Okay, he is _hot! Totally my type! _Too bad he's not in Uniform. I heard Scepter 4's coats are badass.

Too bad he's taken. My grin widened, and I had to hide it behind my hand.

"Heh? So is this your type then _Mi-sa-kiiii" _the cool guy drawled, losing his smile as he turned to me. (I take note that this is the first time since he appeared that he took his eyes off Karasu-kun. Oh yes I'm watching).

Of course, the expected blush that invaded Karasu-kun's face didn't escape me either.

"Stay the Fuck away from Mitsuki you creep!" Karasu-kun growled, standing almost protectively in front of me. Awww, how sweet.

Is what I'd like to think but….

"_Mitsuki" _I shivered at the tone. It was low and dark and…. I suddenly feel like my life's in danger. _Gulp._

But I kept my composure; I think I know how to go about this without having to worry about being killed in my sleep. "It's nice to meet you" I greeted, walking around Karasu-kun cautiously, raising my guard. "It's Mitsuki Mei. So you are Saru-kun yes?" I asked him, extending a hand for a shake.

I knew he'd ignore it, and take the other. "_Mitsuki _Mei… huh?" his face grew bored. "What's with the Saru-kun?" he asked, looking slightly irritated.

I gulped, my smile becoming a little strained. I can do this… "Sorry, I didn't really know what else to call you. Whenever Karasu-kun talks about you, it's either '_That Bastard', 'The creep' _or _'Monkey'. _So I decided to go with Saru-kun to be more polite" I tried to explain, cold sweat running down my face. "It's n-nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Karasu-kun" I said, watching his expression carefully.

_Bingo_

That twinkle didn't escape my eyes. "Karasu-kun… you mean Misaki?" he smirked; it was the first actual expression he showed _me. _

Ah right, I was talking about our meeting with a twist earlier right? This is basically it.

After I –_ehem-_ _persuaded_ Karasu-kun to have dinner with me, I attempted to strike a conversation with him. During the progress of our conversation, I finally got Karasu-kun to talk about himself.

…Only, it's not _exactly _about himself, but rather _Saru-kun._

He _did _say he was in a bad mood that day. When that was brought up, he wouldn't stop rambling on about how his day was _ruined by the fucking Monkey. _

It went like that for several other times we talked. Apparently I became his confidant when it came to releasing his frustrations about the _Shitty Monkey._

Needless to say, I ended up knowing more about Saru-kun than I did Karasu-kun.

I didn't mind. It was all too amusing. And oooh the subtext.

"STOP SAYING MY FREAKIN NAME MONKEY! And Mitsuki! Don't talk to him!" he dragged me away by the hand, although he was blushing.

Again I felt the feeling as if my life is in danger, and I know exactly where it's coming from.

"Oh? Acting the jealous boyfriend are you _Mii-saa-kii?" _

Of course the Karasu-kun blushed. "Wha—No—She's not—We're not—"

"Oh? So she's not your girlfriend then?" he grinned, slasher-type. "Then again, what would anyone see in a Virgin like you anyway?"

"WHA?"

Uh oh…

"I mean, you can barely hold a conversation with girls. And you're short too, almost shorter than her even" Slasher grin grew. Gulp. "Ah what a shame to have _you _as a boyfriend" Saru-kun taunted, and I could just _see _Karasu-kun's embarrassment plus temper-meter rise.

"You pickin' a fight you bastard?" Karasu-kun began in a dark voice that almost made me shiver. Saru-kun looked all too pleased.

Erm….

_Growl~~_

Oh. That's my stomach.

They turned to me. Or rather, Karasu-kun turned to me; Saru-kun's eyes never left Karasu-kun's face.

I beamed. "Uhm. Sorry. So okay, you know what, I'm hungry. How's about you set your fight aside and we all get something to eat? Come on, my treat!" I offered, grabbing them both by the arm (careful not to hold Karasu-kun too close~ I still love my life you know) before they could protest.

"HEY! AGAIN?" I heard Karasu-kun shout, and I just _know _he's blushing. Saru-kun only clicked his tongue.

_**Ramen Shop**_

And thus sat me, Karasu-kun and Saru-kun at the counter of my favourite Ramen Shop, three bowls of steaming Ramen in front of us.

I decided to sit to Karasu-kun's left for safety reasons, whereas Saru-kun was situated on his right. Both had been silent since we got here, Karasu-kun looking irritated while Saru-kun just looked bored.

"Well go on! Like I said, my treat" I urged them, snapping my chopsticks. "Don't be shy"

There weren't many people in the shop at this time of day. I should say this is lucky considering the aura around these two. Ehehehe….

"Thanks Mitsuki, but seriously, why'd you have to invite _this _guy along" Karasu-kun growled, pointing his chopsticks rudely in Saru-kun's direction. Saru-kun didn't look like he minded and just began to eat his meal.

I stared. "Well Karasu-kun, he's already with us. It would've been rude if we ignored him" I stated. I didn't miss Karasu-kun's mumble of _Who cares if it's rude, should've just killed him…_

I sighed.

…..

"AH! Damn Monkey, you _STILL _can't eat your vegetables? DON'T PUT THEM ON ME YOU SHITTY BASTARD!"

Eh? I leaned a bit on my chair at Karasu-kun's outburst to peek at Saru-kun. I've heard about this before but… wow.

It was really amusing watching Saru -kun precariously picked out the vegetables in his bowl and plopping them in Karasu-kun's. I couldn't help but grin.

What was more amusing though, was how the two began to bicker back and forth while doing it. It had none of the animosity that was between them earlier, but more like friendly banter. _Well, they were old Friends before…_

More than that though, Saru-kun looked almost _glowing. _STILL with his bored face and all! _Oh boy…_

I grinned, a devious plan popping in my mind.

It's risky. And I know I'd have a death threat hanging over my head after this, but I just couldn't resist.

"Eh? So Saru-kun really doesn't eat vegetables?" I asked in the most innocent tone I could muster. (_It wasn't very good, which is why I don't use it often. But…) _In an instant, I had chopsticks full of veggies from Saru-kun's still-half-full bowl.

Okay, I might've inwardly squealed when I did it, but I almost burst when Karasu-kun's chopsticks blocked mine. Saru-kun almost looked like he'd let me off the hook.

"MITSUKI!" he screamed, a look of utter horror on his face. "Don't, and I mean _**DON'T **_eat anything off this guy! You'll catch his germs!"

_Cough. _Ehem..pfft… "Sorry. I was just trying to help. It'd be a waist" I said with a shrug as nonchalantly as I could. "After all, I'm paying for this meal"

"Well don't! I-I" Karasu-kun faltered, blushing. He's probably taking my last comment to heart. "I'll pay for his meal! So just don't!"

Oh yes Saru-kun was glowing then! His lips twitched! _Don't laugh don't laugh don't laugh_. I chanted in my head as I watched them.

"Hoo? Misaki's treating me? Then Mister can I have another bowl?" Saru-kun suddenly called, full blown smirking now.

Karasu-kun spluttered. "LIKE HELL!" he screeched. "AND DON'T ORDER WHEN YOU'RE NOT EVEN DONE YET! AND EAT YOUR DAMN VEGGIES YOURSELF ASSHOLE!"

"Don't want to" Saru-kun merely stated, picking out yet another piece of cabbage from his ramen and transferring it to Karasu-kun's bowl.

_Hmmm…._ "Ne, Karasu-kun" I asked, propping my chin on my hand. "Do you always used to eat Saru-kun's vegetables for him?"

The brunette grumbled. It was Saru-kun who answered. "He'd eat my vegetables and I'd drink his milk. So he told you this didn't he?"

I almost gaped. That was totally the first time he actually talked to me!

"Heeh. So you've never eaten a single Veggie?" I asked, pushing my luck. "Not even a carrot? Potato? Leek?"

"This guy seems to be on strike against all vegetables" Karasu-kun grumbled. Saru-kun clicked his tongue.

Yet another idea formed in my head.

What I do for entertainment. "Ne Karasu-kun, Saru-kun. I'm interested" I began, catching both's attention.

Oh mischief, mischief. Here I go again.

"I bet… that I can make Saru-kun finish that entire bowl, Veggies and all" I stated with a smile. There wasn't much left in there, and just a small piece of carrot and spring onion in line of vegetable.

Karasu-kun looked at me like I just told him I could beat Kusanagi-san in a fight. Which I can't btw. "Yeah. That's impossible" Saru-kun looked interested enough though.

I smiled. "Well I can try right?" I said. "Don't want to?"

They both stared at me for a moment, and then at each other. Oh look! For the first time since the day started they aren't glaring at each other! (Or rather, Karasu-kun isn't glaring at Saru-kun and Saru-kun isn't ogling Karasu-kun!)

After a while, they both seem to come to a silent agreement. "Okay"

I grinned. Evilly if I may say so myself. (Cue Muwahahahas)

"Right then, in that case, Karasu-kun, please come with me over here" I asked, dragging the guy with me to a table a safe distance away from Saru-kun, but close enough to see his bowl. I spied Saru-kun watching me suspiciously.

"Okay, so pleeeeeeease don't kill me okay?" I said, to which Karasu-kun was confused but Saru-kun's face became guarded. "Right. So let's start" I positioned myself so that I'm partly behind Karasu-kun, just in case. "If Saru-kun isn't able to honestly finish that bowl, veggies and all, within ten seconds…" I trailed off for suspense.

Saru-kun looked bored.

I smirked. "I'm stealing Karasu-kun's first kiss" I finished, gripping the boy's arms as tight as I could.

"W-WHAT?!" Oh, there goes the light bulb that is Karasu-kun's face. He isn't even fighting back as I inched our faces closer. "WHAT'S THIS GOTTA DO WITH SARU AND VEGETABLES?"

Saru-kun stood up so fast he knocked the chair over, glaring at me like he's about to Kill me. Which I really do believe he is. _Ooooh booy…_

Still, I began the count. "10…

9….

8….

7…."

Karasu-kun still isn't moving, most likely from shock, and Saru-kun looks conflicted on whether he'd endanger Karasu-kun and kill me on the spot, think this whole thing pointless and leave (risking me actually kissing Karasu-kun to which I don't really mind…. But I know he'd probably find me and kill me in the very near future if that's the case) or just do as the bet states. (Like blackmail… ohohohoho!)

"4…

3…

2…"

_Clink_

I let Karasu-kun's face go and he turned around.

We both stared.

_Chunk, clink. _

"Thanks for the food"

I felt my heart almost stop when Saru-kun turned to me with the darkest, scariest, deadliest glare I have ever seen in my life… I trembled, gulping.

He turned tail and left.

And when we looked into his bowl, there was nothing left.

"My win" I stated.

"Yeah…. What was that about?" Karasu-kun asked, looking as confused as ever.

I gave an exasperated smile, patting his hair. "Ah well…"

"Ne Karasu-kun, you think Kusanagi-san can maybe let me hide out in HOMRA for a few weeks?"

* * *

**Well That was random *coughcough* XDD  
**

**Sorry, it popped into my head and I just _had_ to write it. I hope it didn't suck too much...? **

**Please Let me know through a review! XDD**

**To non-SaruMi fans, I do hope you know that there is such a thing as Don't Like it, Don't read it. *bows***

So yeah, Mitsuki Mei was made solely for this fanfic. Originally it was an actual OC of mine that made that challenge (One whom I love and yet has never once appeared in writing due to the sole reason that I can't seem to do so because of complications, character background, mary/marty etc.).


End file.
